Kagenié
by Lie-chan
Summary: [crossover avec XXXHolic]Irihi, magicienne du clan Magami, se retrouve malgré elle embarquée dans la fin du monde...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Le seul personnage sur lequel j'ai des droits minimes, c'est Irihi, qui est 100 Allie-chan. Les autres personnages, c'est à dire ceux de X etde XXXHolic, sont aux Clamp.

Note : et donc, ceci est un crossover entre X et XXXHolic, qui commence à peu près… vers le tome 4 de X, et vers le tome 2 de XXXHolic (ah bon ?). J'essaierai de faire des mises à jour régulières.

J'ai basé la chef du clan Magami à Nara de façon tout à fait arbitraire ;

_**Kagenié.**_

_**Prologue : Lettre.**_

_Yûko-san,_

_Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de vous présenter mes respects. Pour une fois, n'utilisons pas de faux semblants. Vous savez ce que je pense de vous, je n'en ai jamais fait un secret. Du reste, je sais très bien que vous partagez mon opinion. D'une certaine façon, vous me méprisez probablement plus que je ne le fais._

_Après tout, j'admet au moins la qualité de votre travail. _

_Comme vous le savez déjà – comment pourriez vous ne pas être au courant ? –, l'année 1999 vient de commencer. Nous sommes le premier janvier._

_La fin du monde est proche. _

_C'est un peu tôt, me direz-vous, pour s'en préoccuper. Un peu tôt, ou bien un peu tard. L'inquiétude peut attendre. Les préparatifs, eux, devraient déjà être faits._

_Pourtant, c'est à ce sujet que je vous écris._

_Vous conviendrez au moins, je pense, que cet événement est assez inattendu pour être noté. C'est d'ailleurs, Irihi-san vient de m'en faire la remarque, tout ce qui pourrais vous pousser à lire cette lettre au lieu de la brûler. Comme vous le voyez, elle n'a rien perdu de l'insolence que vous lui avez en partie enseignée. _

_Non. Je ne suis pas là pour vous critiquer. _

_Je suis là pour vous demander une faveur._

_Oui, vous avez bien lu. Une faveur. Oh, bien sûr, je sais que vous ne me l'accorderez pas ! Vous ne m'aimez guère, et je ne vous offre rien en échange.  
Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire que vous ne me l'accorderiez pas. Si j'étais la seule impliquée, ça n'aurait que peu d'importance pour vous, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Mais cela concerne Irihi. Son rôle dans cet histoire est capital, du moins c'est ce que je crois. Elle ne le sait pas, bien sûr. Comment pourrait-elle le savoir ? _

_Même si elle lisait tout ça, elle ne saurait toujours pas. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Pourtant, il faut qu'elle comprenne. Il faut qu'elle l'accepte._

_Je m'égare encore, direz-vous. Mais vous allez voir que je ne suis pas si loin du sujet. _

_En effet, j'aimerais vous demander une simple chose. Veillez sur Irihi, s'il vous plait._

_Je vous laisse imaginer le mal que j'ai eu pour écrire cette simple phrase._

_Oui, je l'admet, je ne peux pas être à la hauteur. Personne ne pourrait l'être. Irihi doit juste vivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle doit faire, et pourquoi elle doit le faire._

_Je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant qu'elle à toujours été réticente quant à « l'héritage » de notre famille. Savoir à quel point ce sera dangereux pour elle n'arrangera rien. _

_Et à Tokyo, elle ne sera pas en sécurité. _

_Pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé les Sceaux. Elle aura du mal, j'en suis persuadée – après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait utiliser un sort de détection._

_Voilà pourquoi je vous demande de l'aider._

_Encore une fois, je vais avoir des difficultés à écrire, mais je dois m'excuser._

_M'excuser de vous mettre dans cette situation, tout d'abord. J'espère juste que vous ne jugerez pas utile de demander une compensation à Irihi pour ça._

_M'excuser de ne pas vous en dire plus, ensuite. _

_Je ne suis pas libre de vous donner d'autres informations, et je ne le ferais certainement pas par courrier. Je ne vous apprends rien, encore une fois, en vous précisant que si je devais me confier à quelqu'un, ce ne serait certainement pas à vous.  
Irihi arrivera demain matin à Tokyo. _

_Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous présenter mes sentiments distingués, vous savez bien ce qu'il en est._

_T. Magami,_

_Chef du clan Magami_

_Nara, 8h30, le 12/02/1999_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre un : Tokyo.**

Le train s'arrêta en gare de Tokyo. Un à un, les passagers descendirent, gagnant rapidement le bout du quai. Au-dessus d'eux, une horloge indiquait 10h00.  
L'année 1999 était là. Pour la plupart, c'était une année comme les autres. Pour beaucoup, c'était aussi l'approche de la fin du siècle. Pour certains, c'était l'apocalypse qui approchait avec l'an 2000.  
Et pour quelques uns, c'était l'apocalypse qui avait _vraiment_ commencée.

Irihi descendit du train et jeta un regard rapide autour d'elle. Tokyo n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé depuis sa dernière visite.  
« - Je dis ça mais… c'est à peine si je m'en souviens, soupira la jeune fille. »  
Elle se retourna et tira sa valise, un grand coup, ce qui n'était pas une très bonne idée : elle faillit être entraînée en arrière quand le bagage décolla par-dessus le marchepied.  
Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare.  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que oui, Tokyo avait changé. Beaucoup changé. Où alors c'était sa mémoire qui lui jouait des tours.  
En tout cas, elle ne reconnaissait absolument pas le quartier.  
_C'est vraiment là ? Je suis vraiment venue ici souvent quand j'étais plus petite ?_  
Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle.  
_Quand je pense que j'ai dit que je trouverais…_  
Enfin, c'était surtout la chef du clan Magami qui avait dit qu'elle trouverait.

_« - Tu trouveras. La maison de Yûko n'est pas loin de la gare, avait-elle dit. Tu te souviens du chemin, n'est-ce-pas ?__  
__- Pas du tout.__  
__- Ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est la seule maison entourée d'un kekkai.__  
__- … ça va beaucoup m'aider ça…__  
__- Tu trouveras.__  
__- Ouais… j'y crois…»_

Irihi soupira. Oui, d'accord, mais comment était-elle censée savoir s'il y avait un kekkai dans le coin ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait le repérer. Elle n'était pas un Sceau, elle !  
En tout cas, aucune maison des environs n'attirait spécialement son attention…

Yuzuriha avait encore les larmes aux yeux. Ça lui avait fait tellement plaisir, d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse voir Inuki… Quelqu'un qui ne la traiterais jamais de menteuse, quoi qu'il arrive…  
Elle n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes et s'était mise à pleurer devant lui, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne la connaissait même pas, et pourtant il l'avait consolée sans hésiter…  
Et puis il l'avait accompagné à la gare de la ligne Yamanoté…  
Yuzuriha sourit. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle le reverrait bientôt.  
Mais pour l'instant, elle devait rejoindre le palais de la Diète.  
Yuzuriha s'élança vers la gare, et s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Se retournant, elle constata qu'Inuki ne l'avait pas suivie. L'Inugami fixait un point dans la foule.  
« - Inuki ! Tu viens ? »  
Le chien ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Surprise, Yuzuriha revint sur ses pas.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »  
Elle se tourna dans la même direction qu'Inuki.  
Apparemment, celle que l'Inugami observait était une jeune fille un peu plus vieille qu'elle-même. Une frange de cheveux blond pale soulignait ses yeux d'un bleu tirant sur le violet ; deux mèches épaisses encadraient son visage, le reste de sa chevelure mi-longue étant tenu en une queue de cheval haute. Elle portait un chemisier bleu pastel assez léger pour la saison et une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Une valise de taille impressionnante était posée à ses pieds.  
Yuzuriha pencha la tête sur le côté. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de spécial, pour qu'Inuki la fixe comme ça ?  
L'Inugami se redressa et fit deux pas en direction de la jeune fille. Puis il se retourna, penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.  
Yuzuriha hocha la tête et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

Irihi en était encore à se demander comment elle allait se débrouiller pour trouver quand une voix l'interpella.  
« - Bonjour ! »  
Irihi sursauta et se retourna, se retrouvant nez à nez avec une adolescente qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et aux yeux vifs. Mais en fait, l'attention d'Irihi fut surtout attirée par l'énorme chien qui la regardait fixement. Elle pouvait sentir sans problème l'aura de pouvoir qui se dégageait de l'animal.  
Un Inugami ? Ça expliquerait au moins qu'il attire si peu les regards, malgré sa taille impressionnante et son apparence tenant plus du loup que du chien.  
« - Bonjour, répondit-elle après un temps, se demandant pourquoi l'adolescente l'avait accostée.  
- Je crois que mon Inuki vous aime bien ! »  
Elle désignait le chien. Irihi sourit. Inuki, hein ?  
« - Il est superbe, dit-elle. »  
Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent légèrement.  
« - Vous pouvez le voir…  
- Bien sûr, répondit Irihi. »  
Elle réfléchit un moment, penchant doucement la tête.  
« - Je m'appelle Irihi Magami, se présenta-t-elle finalement. »  
L'adolescente rougit et s'inclina légèrement.  
« - Ah, pardon ! Je m'appelle Yuzuriha Nekoi. Désolée. J'aurais dû me présenter avant…  
- C'est bon. Nekoi-san… Tu connais un peu le quartier ?  
- Euh… très peu, en fait. »  
_Très peu, c'est déjà plus que moi, _songea Irihi.  
« - Nekoi-san, c'est le destin qui t'envoie ! déclara-t-elle dramatiquement. »

Finalement, après quelques heures de recherches, plusieurs événements plus ou moins étranges s'étaient produits :  
- Irihi avait réalisé que Yûko n'habitait pas du tout près de la gare  
- Yuzuriha et elle s'appelaient maintenant par leurs prénoms  
- Yuzuriha avait aussi délaissé le vouvoiement  
- les deux jeunes filles s'étaient découvert un goût commun pour la glace au cassis  
- elles connaissaient maintenant très bien le quartier  
- elles s'étaient perdues trois fois malgré tout  
- la gare paraissait les attirer invariablement et elles tournaient en rond.  
- Irihi avait prononcé plusieurs malédictions à l'encontre du clan Magami en général et de sa chef en particulier.  
Et elles avaient enfin, semblait-il, trouvé la bonne rue. Au moins le nom était-il le même.  
Yuzuriha soupira.  
« - Oua… C'est marrant, on dirait presque que celle chez qui tu vas ne veux pas qu'on trouve sa rue ! »  
Irihi laissa échapper un rire un peu gêné, se disant que c'était peut-être exactement ça.  
« - Merci de m'avoir aidé, dit-elle. Désolée de t'avoir retardée.  
- Oh non, ça ne fait rien ! »  
De toute façon, elle avait tout son temps. La fin du monde n'était pas à une heure près, non ?  
Finalement, les deux adolescentes se séparèrent.

Irihi prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la rue.

Elle longea un moment les bâtiments avant de remarquer une maison qui paraissait totalement déplacée entre les buildings.  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait trouvé. Il n'y avait aucun doute, ça ne pouvait qu'être là.  
Elle s'approcha lentement et, posant sa main sur la palissade qui entourait le jardin, put sentir la magie pulser sous ses doigts.  
Une magie puissante, très puissante. Irihi sourit et, touchant toujours le bois du bout de ses doigts, longea la maison jusqu'à repérer l'entrée.  
A peine eut-elle posé le pied à l'intérieur de la maison que deux fillettes, l'une aux cheveux roses, courts et lisses, l'autre aux cheveux bleus, longs et bouclés, se jetèrent à moitié sur elle, manquant la faire basculer en arrière.  
« - C'est une visiteuse pour la maîtresse !  
- Une visiteuse pour la maîtresse ! »  
Irihi sursauta et, trop sonnée pour penser à se dégager et surtout n'en voyant pas le besoin, se lassa traîner jusqu'à la salle suivante.  
La porte coulissa devant elle.  
Yûko était à moitié allongée sur un sofa, un verre en main, ses cheveux noirs éparpillés sur les coussins. Un jeune homme était debout près d'elle, une bouteille en main, et se préparait visiblement à quitter la pièce.  
« - Irihi-chan ! s'exclama Yûko. Tu as mis plus de temps que je ne l'aurais cru. »  
Irihi sourit et s'inclina légèrement devant Yûko.  
« - Désolée, fit-elle. On ne m'avait pas donné des indications très précises. Juste que c'était près de la gare.  
- Ça ne l'est pas.  
- Précisément. »  
Yûko sourit et fit signe à Irihi, qui s'assit aussitôt à même le sol, à peu près au milieu de la pièce.  
« - Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Irihi-chan ?  
- Oh, comme d'habitude. Toujours aussi mauvaise en classe, toujours aussi mauvaise en magie…  
- Si c'était vrai, tu ne serais pas ici.  
- Justement, c'est ça qui me pose problème, souffla Irihi. »  
Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle.  
« - Il y a du nouveau, ici, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Oh, tu veux parler de mon Watanuki ? »  
Irihi crut entendre une voix lointaine s'écrier « Yûkooo ! », mais n'y prit pas garde.  
« - L'adolescent qui était là il y a trente secondes ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, avec lui ?  
- Beaucoup de choses.  
- Oh. »  
Irihi hocha la tête, et décida de revenir au but premier de sa visite.  
« - Yûko… elle t'as écrit, n'est-ce-pas ?  
- Ta grand-tante ? Oui. Elle est toujours aussi…  
- Têtue ?  
- Pas exactement. »  
Irihi sourit de nouveau.  
« - Désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle insiste pour que je vienne ici.  
- Moi, je sais.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »  
Yûko sourit et secoua la tête.  
« - Allons, ce serait trop simple, n'est-ce-pas ? Désolée, mais tu vas devoir trouver ça toute seule, ma grande ! »  
De nouveau, Irihi crut entendre quelqu'un grommeler, au loin.  
« - En tout cas, elle exagère, reprit Yûko. »  
Irihi sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait. La guerre couvait depuis longtemps entre la chef du clan Magami et la sorcière des dimensions.  
« - Mais le pire, gronda Yûko, c'est qu'elle espère que je fasse tout ça bénévolement. »  
Yûko grimaça, trouvant visiblement cette idée hautement déplaisante. Elle soupira et fouilla un moment dans sa poche. Contrairement à la pas si vénérable chef du clan Magami, elle avait prévu les réticences de Yûko.  
« - Et pour ça ? demanda Irihi. »  
Elle tendit l'objet à Yûko, qui le prit et le scruta un moment, avant de soupirer.  
« - Irihi-chan, reprit-elle d'un ton inhabituellement grave, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes de faire. Ça va être dangereux, très dangereux, et je ne…  
- J'ai aussi une bouteille de sake. Venue directement de Nara.  
- J'accepte ! s'écria aussitôt Yûko. »

**A suivre...**


End file.
